L'écharpe
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] Depuis quelques temps, Ronald Weasley sortait avec un serpentard sans le dire à personne, pas même à Harry. Finalement, l'occasion se présenta quand arriva le cadeau de son amour pour son anniversaire.


**_Disclamer :_** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (Notre déesse à tous)

 ** _Titre :_** L'écharpe

 ** _Résumé :_** Depuis quelques temps, Ronald Weasley sortait avec un serpentard sans le dire à personne, pas même à Harry. Finalement, l'occasion se présenta quand arriva le cadeau de son amour pour son anniversaire.

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** PetitPentagram, une formidable bêta fan de Supernatural ! (Oui, ça compte ! XD)

* * *

 **L'écharpe**

Les rideaux du lit des gryffondor furent tirés brusquement par un jeune rouquin possédant un grand sourire. Celui-ci se précipita vers les lits de ses camarades en les secouant dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables, récoltant des grognements plus ou moins prononcés des uns, les autres préférant l'insulter.

\- Va te faire foutre Ron, siffla Harry en mettant un coussin sur sa tête.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça aujourd'hui ! S'exclama joyeusement le roux.

\- Et pourquoi je te prie, refuses-tu mon mot d'amour ? Interrogea rageusement le brun.

\- C'est évident prince de mon cœur… C'est mon anniversaire ! Cria Ron dans les oreilles de son meilleur ami qui lâcha un gémissement rempli de douleur.

\- Je regrette que tu sois né Ronald Weasley, souffla simplement Harry en mettant son coussin dans la tête de son prétendu "meilleur ami".

Le survivant prit sa couette pour se cacher du diable qu'était Ronald Weasley et s'endormit tranquillement à nouveau. Le jeune rouquin, furieux et amusé en même temps, prit doucement et discrètement le tissu qui recouvrait le corps du brun avant de le tirer d'un coup sec. Le cri de Harry réveilla définitivement tout le monde. Harry James Potter était sur le ventre du roux et essayait de l'étrangler ou de l'étouffer avec un oreiller, ce n'était pas tout à fait clair pour les spectateurs de ce "massacre".

\- Je vais te tuer ! On est dimanche ! Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait un dimanche ? On dort ! Espèce de petite carotte ! En plus d'être le jour de ton anniversaire ce sera la date de ta mort, Mouahahahahaha ! Mouahahahah ! Récita Harry en frappant la tête creuse - d'après lui - du rouquin avec un coussin.

La victime de l'étranglement rigolait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Ses supplications ne stoppèrent pas pour autant l'orphelin qui le frappa encore et encore sous le regard terrifié de ses camarades. Neville ouvrait et fermait la bouche en voyant la complicité des deux personnes en plein combat.

\- Ah ah ah! Harry… Arrête! Je n'arrive plus à respirer, souffla difficilement le roux.

\- La force est en moi ! Mouahahaha ! S'exclama Harry en s'écroulant de rire sur le torse du roux.

Ron encercla la taille de son ami en tentant de retrouver son souffle alors que le coupable rigolait en disant des mots sans queue ni tête. Son menton se posa sur la tête de son petit frère de cœur qui s'était finalement calmé. Celui-ci se redressa avant de mettre sa bouche non loin de son oreille.

\- Joyeux anniversaire grand frère, murmura Harry avant de se mettre confortablement sur lui.

\- …

\- …

\- Tu peux te lever Harry ? Demanda doucement Ron en passant sa main dans les cheveux du brun.

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis bien là avec ton gros bide comme coussin, annonça moqueusement le survivant alors que des doigts agiles glissaient sur sa taille le faisant rigoler comme un démon.

\- Ah ah ah ! Okey, c'est… C'est bon je me lève, suffoqua le brun en se redressant d'un seul coup.

Lorsque Ron redressa la tête, c'était pour voir celles ahuries de ses compagnons de dortoir.

\- Vous… Vous sortez ensemble ? Interrogea courageusement Neville.

\- Harry et moi ? Certainement pas ! C'est comme mon petit-frère ! Répliqua le roux en affichant un grand sourire . Et puis… Je préfère les blonds… Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai des cadeaux à ouvrir !

Le jeune homme descendit l'escalier reliant le dortoir des garçons à la salle commune des gryffondor en quelques secondes malgré les marches étroites. Une fois en bas, Ronald se jeta sur la pile de cadeaux sous le regard heureux des gryffondor. Le premier cadeau recouvert d'un emballage rouge et or venait de Harry. Le rouquin ouvrit précipitamment le présent pour voir un magnifique cadre noir avec des photos du brun et de lui qui défilaient en quelques secondes. Un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage rempli de taches de rousseur. Celui-ci se leva, prit son petit frère dans ses bras et le fit tourner sur lui-même avant de le serrer à l'étouffer.

\- Merci petit frère, je t'aime aussi, annonça Ron en embrassant la joue rouge de Harry.

Le prochain cadeau fut un joli sweat de sa mère et des objets magiques venant de ses frères. Il mit précieusement le carton de côté pour le regarder plus en détails plus tard. Le prochain présent fut un livre sur les meilleurs aurors et les techniques de combat venant de Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie. Le roux la remercia chaleureusement. Ensuite vint une tenue de Quidditch offerte par Dean, un carnet de dessins de Neville ainsi qu'un vif d'or de Seamus. Et pour finir, le dernier cadeau arriva.

Cela venait de son amour. En ouvrant la boîte, Ronald découvrit une magnifique écharpe mais pas n'importe laquelle. Celle-ci était verte et argent. Après un moment d'hésitation, le roux mit son précieux cadeau autour du cou. Une odeur familière lui monta au nez le faisant soupirer de bien-être.

Ronald se reprit rapidement en voyant les visages choqués de ses camarades de dortoir et de son petit frère qui semblait davantage surpris que dégoûté. Le grand frère avala difficilement sa salive avant d'ouvrir sa bouche pour annoncer la nouvelle.

\- Je sors avec Draco Malfoy.

Un individu se glissa discrètement dans l'ombre de la salle commune des gryffondor.

Ronald Weasley entendit le bruit de plusieurs chutes. En levant la tête, le rouquin découvrit Dean, Seamus et Neville évanouis ainsi que le visage impassible et légèrement vexé de son petit frère. Finalement, Ronald approcha du brun qui recula vers l'entrée des dortoirs.

\- Harry…

\- Tais-toi.

\- S'il te plaît…

\- Tais-toi…

\- Je l'aime...

\- Ronald Weasley…

Un coup de poing percuta son visage surpris. Sa main se posa sur sa joue meurtrie qui fut de nouveau percutée, mais cette fois-ci, par un coussin.

\- Comment ça se fait que je ne sois pas au courant !? Cria brusquement le brun en continuant de frapper Ron qui lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Moi ! Ton petit frère ! Je ne suis même pas au courant ! Je vais te castrer !

\- Potter, j'aimerai encore en profiter si tu veux bien, siffla la voix traînante de Draco Malfoy qui se mit non loin de son petit ami.

\- Vraiment ? Dommage !

Deux prunelles grises amusées et soulagées par une telle réaction observaient cette pluie de coups de coussin.

\- Comment puis-je me faire pardonner frère de mon cœur ? Demanda Ron en faisant des yeux de chien battu.

\- Je serai le témoin à ton mariage… Sauf s'il faut faire un discours, annonça Harry avec un grand sourire. Donc, s'il y a un discours tu devras te déguiser en cochon d'inde pendant une semaine même si tu vas au travail.

\- On n'y est pas encore Potter, souffla Draco en affichant un petit sourire sincère.

\- Oh mais je n'oublierai pas… Tu vas regretter tes secrets frère indigne.

\- Pourquoi en cochon d'inde ? Questionna Neville qui venait de se réveiller.

\- Parce qu'il en a les joues, rigola le survivant vite poursuivi par son ami.

Draco afficha à nouveau un petit sourire en voyant l'acceptation de sa relation. Ronald le fixa en mimant un "Je t'aime".

La réponse : "Pas plus que moi".

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !


End file.
